Sadistic Dream Come True
by Bell Rae
Summary: Hidan dreams of a girl who he can't take his mind off of. What happens when he starts to see her everywhere he goes, and later she suddenly turns up at Akatsuki? HidanxOC Rated for Hidan's foul mouth and Lemon in Ch. 10, maybe more later. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Standing there, in a field of blood, I was surrounded by bodies. So many bodies...

It made me smile.

I reached behind my back to find my scythe missing. I grabbed my chest for my necklace to find it absent, as well.

I heard the sloshing of liquid and looked ahead to see a figure walking toward me, their feet making a beautiful symphony with the deep river of blood. As it came closer, I noticed it was a woman, and a short one at that. When she was just six feet away, I could see her features perfectly: A thin, scrawny girl with very light, brown, messy (the sexy messy, not the dirty messy) hair that went to her shoulders. She wore a brown, tattered shirt that just about covered her small, but clearly present, chest. Her skirt was the same colour and length, and looked like someone had tried to tear it evenly without scissors. She had long legs for someone her height, and she was also barefoot. The way the blood pooled around and on her feet as she walked turned me on painfully. When she got a little closer, I noticed her full lips, puckered sexily, and her pale, porcelain skin. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, like she'd been flustered or had been sitting in the sun. I finally noticed her eyes. They reminded me of an almond sunset. Absolutely stunning...

She continued to strut until she was inches from my face. I reached for my necklace again to thank Jashin for this sight, but remembered it was gone. I leaned in a little; anything to get closer to those eyes. I was dying to hear her voice... I bet it was that of a Jashinist Saint! She took in a little breath and parted her lips slightly, as if to speak.

Suddenly, a loud beep was heard, and she froze. I saw the picture crack and break before me, until I blinked. When I did, I was back in my crappy bed, in my crappy room, in shit crappy world, with my stupid motherfucking alarm clock.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few seconds of being awake, I checked for my Jashin necklace and tried to comprehend my dream. Who was that girl? Why was she wearing that? Why didn't I have any weapons? Where was my Jashin necklace? I was so close to figuring it out, when a loud bang shook me mentally. Angry, I yelled, "Who the fuck is it?!"

"It's me, you dick," the deep voice responded.

It was silent for a while. This frustrated me even more, "Then what the fuck are you still standing there for!?"

He opened the door, standing between my room and the hallway, and looked around.

"Can't you keep your blood in your veins for a day? I just got this room cleaned." It was true, there were splashes of the red liquid all over the floor, and some on the walls.

"Well, if you weren't so fucking cheap, it'd be cleaned more than twice a year, Kakuzu."

I saw his neon green eyes flare with anger, and he stalked into the room and to the foot of my bed, leaning over it, "Get up. We have a mission, and I'm not going to be late, _Hidan_." Then he left.

The sound of the coins in his pockets rang in my ears for a while, and I soon lost my lackadaisical mentality and stood up next to my bed.

'Maybe,' I thought, 'I should get some crimson furniture so that jackass won't be able to see the blood stains.'

I was getting dressed, which really just included pants, when I noticed something of mine was "standing up". Damn it, must've been that dream...

I walked into my bathroom to take care of it, and when I came out, I saw Kakuzu sitting on my bed, holding my pants in hand.

"What the fuck are you doing, you fucker?!" I blushed slightly from a guy feeling my pants like that.

"I thought I smelled something off... and now that you've come out of the bathroom looking satisfied, I almost guarantee I've got my answer." I saw that disgusted look in his eyes, and I pointed towards the open door.

After he'd taken the hint and left, I put my pants on, but not before imagining Kakuzu feeling them again.

After I'd gotten dressed, I grabbed my scythe and walked out the door.

The jackass and I had been out walking for three hours now, him leading the way, and I stuck holding the damn map.

As we walked the fields towards Konoha, I couldn't help but catch a familiar scent in the air. It was almost like blood, but sweeter and less empowering. "O-oi, Kakuzu..." I said, a little hypnotized, "I-I gotta take a leak... h-hold on..."

I walked in the direction of the smell, and I'm pretty sure Kakuzu noticed I wasn't going near any trees, but he didn't care. He didn't even want me near him, so he kept walking the opposite of me.

Standing there, in a field of grass, I was surrounded by sakura trees. I saw a larger one up ahead, on top of a small hill, that was in as full a bloom as a tree could get. As I looked closer, I saw a small, familiar-looking girl standing beneath it in the shade, her hair flowing, and the pink sakura petals blowing past her beautifully. I grabbed for my necklace and breathed a short prayer, thanking Jashin for this sight.

When I opened my eyes, though, she had gone. Disappointed, I ran back to where I'd last seen Kakuzu. I grabbed the map from my cloak and looked at it, turning it every which way to try to define it. When I took a half-guess, I began walking again.


	3. Chapter 3

We stopped in a civilian town on the outskirts of Konoha for Kakuzu to get some shit from some place. His obsession with money has always slowed us down...

I waited outside for him to be done, when I noticed a brothel on the other side of the rushing crowd in the streets. When Kakuzu came out, I pointed it out to him. He said he couldn't afford it right now. And by that, he meant, "I don't have enough money for myself to get laid while you wait outside". That's how it's always been. He gets fucked in a hotel room, and I'd pay the few ryou he'd give me on a couple lapdances and a blowjob. Fuck, I've never even boned a chick! Don't get me wrong, I've done some pretty dirty shit, but I've never gotten the chance, nor felt obligated, to go "all the way". Plus, Jashin got in the way when I was younger, and now Kakuzu takes all my fucking funds!

I groaned in frustration as he led me through the crowd of people zooming in the other direction. We kept our heads low to avoid suspicion, and walked as quickly, but normal, as we could to get the fuck out.

Suddenly, a familiar stench caught my attention. It was getting closer and closer... I glanced up momentarily when it reached me to see almond eyes walking the other way. My head immediately snapped up as I recognized them and shouted, "Oi!" I turned around to catch her, but the rushing mob behind me kept hurriedly pushing me forwards. I looked back to her, but she wasn't there, and the smell that had once filled my air was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke the next morning and felt something on my cheek. I wiped it off with my finger and looked at it. It looked like a drop of water, so I cautiously licked it. 'Salt water,' I thought. 'What? Had I been... crying? No way. No fucking way.' Had I really felt so lonely as to shed a tear in my sleep? I got up, trying to shake away the thought. Hidan doesn't cry. Only pussies cry!

I went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table for breakfast and saw Itachi pass through the kitchen, followed by Kisame. "Where the fuck are you off to?" I yelled after them.

Kisame paused, "Pein sensed something suspicious, so we're searching the perimeter."

I got up a few minutes after they left to check for myself. I scanned around the entire Akatsuki base, and, after an hour, decided to head back.

I felt a drop of rain and looked into the sky to see someone crouching in the tree from my peripheral vision. I stared at them, and they quickly jumped to the next tree and disappeared from sight. I breathed a heavy sigh, assuming it was just a hallucination. When I did so, my nose caught the faded scent of female and bloody roses, one I recognized immediately, but couldn't place. I felt the rain fall harder, so I went back to base.

When I walked through the front door, I knew Itachi and Kisame had been back for some time, for there were trails of drying rainwater going down the steep hallway, which weren't there when I left. I headed straight for the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, a box of cereal, and a carton of milk. When I'd finished putting my breakfast together, I sat down at the table and hunched over the bowl, eating savagely.

After about ten minutes, I heard the front door swing open, followed by the sound of pouring rain and wet shoes squeaking as they touched the floor. A second later, Pein was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, holding the girl from my dream by the back of her shirt in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Pein held the girl from my dream by the back of her shirt, and threw her to the ground. He looked down at her angrily, her short, cinnamon locks hiding her face as she coughed, gasping for air. "Three of you went to search the perimeter, and none of you could find her?!" His foot made contact with her back, and I heard a vague crunch. I sat watching them in horror. He wouldn't kill her, would he? He grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up like she was some disgusting parasite. He pulled a kunai from his cloak and aimed it at her throat.

I stood up. "Stop!" I yelled, trying to catch my breath, since I had forgotten to breathe for the past minute.

He paused and glared at me, "Did you want to do it? I suppose you could use it for your ritual." He offered the weapon to me.

I was astounded. He talked like she was a genderless animal whose life didn't matter. "D...don't kill her..." He was shocked at my unusual statement. True, I usually killed even the innocent unnecessarily. But this was way different – she had some sort of importance to me. She was beautiful, everything I want a woman to look like, but she had to hold the answer to my questions. I couldn't let her die now. "She's... got information."

Pein looked a little less psychotic now, "Oh really? What kind of information?" He put the kunai away, and lessened his painful grip on her a little.

"I... I'm not sure. But she has something. If you kill her, we will never know."

He took this into consideration, then said, "But she was snooping around the base. She could be a spy! If we don't end her life, she'll know things about us that she could send to her village."

I looked into her eyes. They were watery and faded in colour, and stared at the floor, never moving. Her hair was wet and dripped rainwater onto the hard tile. Her clothes were the same from my dream, and clung to her body, almost see-through from the rainstorm. She wore no shoes, and her feet were cut and bleeding. She was very pale. The only colour on her skin were her flushed cheeks, which were almost a shade of rose. Her scent was the same as in the forest a while ago, but had the faded smell of water attached to it.

"She is no spy. No village would send a shinobi out looking like that, and would've put up more of a fight than it looks like she did. If it's too much trouble for you, I'll care for her and keep her from escaping. Let her stay prisoner for a week, and if there's still a doubt in your mind, I'll kill her right then and there. But I can't let you touch her until then," I spoke softly, not meeting his eyes. I feared he'd see defiance in them and slit her throat without a second thought out of frustration.

"Fine. Do with her what you'd like until that time. Don't bother me with this girl, and keep her away from Kakuzu. He'd sell her or try to make a bounty off her. Or he may just kill her just because her life matters to you," he dropped her again, but this time she landed on her knees, and bend over in exhaustion. He was right, though. Kakuzu would do anything to see me angry, if it wasn't an inconvenience for him.

After he'd turned down the hall and out of sight, I walked over to the girl. I knelt down in front of her and grabbed her chin with my hand, forcing her to look at me. Her teary, almond eyes looked into my violet ones and I realized she looked younger than I had originally thought. She looked around twenty when I met her in my dream, but now she looked no older than sixteen. Despite the six year difference, I leaned forwards and kissed her cheek. I honestly felt bad for her.

I stood up, gaining my composure, and began to walk out of the kitchen. I stopped and looked back at her, "Come on." She slowly stood up, and started to walk towards me. Her legs wobbled a little, and her feet left a trail of blood. However much I wanted to bandage her feet, I loved the look and smell of the crimson liquid even more.

Once she was close enough to where I stood, I started walking again. I turned the corner and went down the steep hallway, passing several doors. I counted them until I reached the 8th one, and opened it. The door led to a staircase going down into darkness. I started to walk down them, and grabbed her hand to keep her at relatively the same pace. About halfway down, I lit the oil lamp on the wall, providing light for the rest of the way down the stairs. Once we were downstairs, I lit the 2nd lamp, which lit up the entire room. There was a short hallway with one cell on either side. I pulled her along, and stopped in front of the one on the left, using a key hanging on the wall to open it. There was nothing in it but a bucket and a thin blanket, which covered only a small corner of the concrete floor. I pulled her in front of me, releasing her hand, and gently pushed her inside. She immediately fell to her knees, and looked at me with sad eyes. I sighed and grabbed a bandage from the large, wooden table next to the cell. I squatted and grabbed one foot at a time, wrapping it carefully. When I finished, she seemed satisfied and crawled over to the blanket, curling up on it. I backed out of the cell and closed the door, making a clinging sound, and locked it, saying, "I'll see ya tomorrow, Kid."

I couldn't look at her sad face anymore. I wanted to make her feel safe, but I just couldn't find it in me to do that today. I mean, I was astounded as to why I didn't feel the urge to kill her, or why I even cared at all. I'd never felt remotely like this... She was definitely special, both in Jashin's eyes and my own. I had to organize my thoughts. I had to decide what questions to ask, when to ask them, and how to make her feel comfortable enough to answer them. I cared, but I didn't love. It just isn't something I do. I don't love, and I was surprised I could even care.

I sighed as I entered my room, slamming the door shut. 'Love...'


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of my room, and I smelled my own blood. I began to sit up, pulling the spear from my chest, and slicked back my hair. Sighing in relief, I stood up and walked out of my room, shutting the door, and down the steep hallway towards the basement door. The forgiveness ritual was a success, thankfully. Normally Jashin doesn't accept a day without slaughter, especially when you had an open opportunity to. I expected Him to be angry that I hadn't taken the kunai and stabbed the girl, but, instead, He openly accepted it without consequence. It stunned me, really. How could the god of slaughter be alright with one of His followers stopping the death of someone? I knew there was a damn good reason, but I wasn't going to force the girl to speak... surprisingly.

When I got to the basement, I walked over and stood in front of her cell. She was just sitting on her knees, staring at me. It suddenly occurred to me that I could do whatever I wanted with her. I could kill her, I could torture her, I could fuck her, or I could starve her all without anyone, including Pein, interfering. But the odd thing was... I didn't want to. I had the urge to care for her, to kiss her, to comfort her...

I opened the door and motioned for her to come, saying, "What's your name, Kid?" She never responded. "Do you know your name?" Still no answer. "Then I'll name ya... when I can think of one." She just tilted her head to the side a little. I suppose she'll just go nameless for a while...

When she stood up, I grabbed her wrist and guided her back upstairs and into my room without anyone seeing. I closed the door quietly and locked it. I sat her on my bed, and I sat beside her. She just had this submissive look on her face that I couldn't resist. I buried my face in her neck, inhaling deeply. That beautiful fragrance... it suddenly came to me. "Mika*..." I whispered, nipping at the nap of her neck. Her head tilted back slightly and grunted quietly. My pants tightened at the reaction, and my arms went around her waist, pulling her closer. I licked her neck all the way up to her jawline, and suddenly stopped. She didn't seem like she enjoyed it as much as I did. I was always one for mutual emotions. If I felt pain, she felt pain. If I felt joy, I'd make sure she felt it, too.

I silently reminded myself that I worshiped Jashin, not Cupid. I was supposed to make people feel mutual suffering, not sexual pleasure. I just couldn't help myself, though. She was so beautiful, and obeyed everything I asked of her. She was too perfect. She only had one flaw: She never spoke. She only nodded or shook her head to share an opinion or answer a question. I'd wanted to hear her voice since day one, but now I got the feeling it was never going to happen. I should've known no one was perfect...

I pulled back from her neck and looked into her eyes, "Mika, are you okay?" She didn't respond, which wasn't surprising. I took it as a 'yes', assuming she would've told me if it wasn't. I licked her ear slowly, and saw her smile very slightly. I didn't know the feeling that overcame me then, but I didn't think it was happiness.

I looked at the clock. It read 10:37 PM. How did it get dark already? I was very tempted to let Mika sleep with me, but I couldn't risk her escaping, or letting my desire get out of hand.

I stood up, looking at her regretfully, and grabbed her wrist again. I pulled her up, and she stumbled into my arms. She was so small and fragile... I immediately realized then that she really _was_ underage, and I'd technically touched her inappropriately. I really couldn't afford for this thing with Mika to get too out of hand, her being sixteen, and I being twenty-two. Even though she was a prisoner, and Akatsuki is made of missing-nin who don't follow rules, I wasn't an immoral bastard. Well, at least not in that sense.

I guided her down the hallway again, passing Kisame's room, and opened the second door on the right. I heard her shift uncomfortably, not wanting to back to that cold, dark cell. But she did not complain.

Once I'd gotten her back in her cell, I saw her feet. The bandages had become soaked in blood. I grabbed the roll of bandages and re-bandaged them. I looked at her oddly, realizing the pointless act in trying to heal cuts she will continue to walk on without protection. Sighing, I took off my own shoes and placed them on her feet. She looked at them, satisfied. One shoe threatened to fall off, since it was too big, and she giggled softly to herself. Then she looked up to meet my intense gaze and her face went emotionless again. What a quirky girl...

I smirked and closed the cell door, locking it. I smiled a goodbye and went back upstairs to my room. When I got there, I devised a plan as to how I could get her to talk.

* * *

**Author's Note: I got my first review for this story yesterday! xD I wish I had more, though...**

**So please REVIEW!! **

**Also, please read my other fics, including my completed one! This seems to be my most popular story, visitor-wise. So I will try to update at least twice a week! **

**And I've also decided I will do ONE fic per character. All of my fics are what I think happened in the character's love life, not including my story "Unwanted Memories"... that was the first fic I'd ever written, so that doesn't apply. ^.^**

**Anyways, Review all of my stories, with both positive and negative feedback! Thanks!**

**- **Alice Rose


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke the next morning, startled by the sound of my growling stomach. At first, I didn't realize why I was so hungry. Then I remembered I had forgotten to eat since the morning Mika deterred me from my breakfast. I also reminded myself that she hadn't eaten, either. I felt guilty that I'd let her starve that long, so I immediately jumped out of bed and rushed down the hall and entered the 3rd doorway on the left. I looked around quickly before opening the refrigerator and grabbing a small container of rice. I took off the top and dumped it all into my mouth, peeking into the fridge again. I saw four dango sitting on the top shelf. I picked up two and shut the fridge quietly. I went back out the doorway and down the hallway again, and came face to face with Kisame.

"Hey Hidan. Say, what are you doing with Itachi's dango?" He smiled to show a full set of shark teeth.

"E-er... fuck off, Kisame. None of your damn fucking business!" I shot back, pushing past him.

"Don't worry, Hidan-san. I won't tell Itachi you took 'em. Besides, he only needs one, right?" he chuckled. Then, half to himself, he said, "I wonder why he had four, anyways..."

He let me pass him, and I quickly moved down the hall, opening the door to the steep staircase down to the basement. Once I was downstairs, I walked over to Mika's cell and opened it. She was sitting there, just as she was yesterday, staring up at me, emotionless.

I sat down next to her, not bothering to close the cell door again, and handed her one of the sticks. She looked at it for a bit, deciding whether or not to trust me, then took it in her delicate hand. After carefully examining it, she placed half of it in her mouth and bit down, sliding the stick out of her mouth slowly with only two pieces left. She chewed it a little, then swallowed, licking her lips. All the while, I sat staring at her with the second untouched stick in my hand. Jashin, if she only knew what she was doing by eating it like that. Then she licked the second piece like a lollipop, savouring the flavour. The stick was placed back in her mouth as she slid off the piece she had been licking, and took the stick back out again. My pants felt like skinny jeans now, and I couldn't bear to let her continue eating it that way, fearing my self-control would snap any second. As I reached to grab the stick from her, she put it in her mouth again. I stared at her wide-eyed as she sucked on it, unconscious of my desire-filled eyes. She definitely looked like she was enjoying it... whatever she was eating. I shut my eyes tightly, forcing myself to stay in control. When she stopped sucking on the dango stick, she pulled it out very slowly, lips wrapped around it, sucking every last taste of flavour from it. Once it was out of her mouth, I was about to let out a sigh of relief until her tongue slipped out, licking the entire stick slowly.

I snapped.

I immediately grabbed her shoulders, pushing her down until her back made contact with the cold floor. I knelt, straddling her, with my hands on either side of her head. The dango stick had fallen out of her open hand, and she stared up at me, a little shocked. But the startled look in her eyes just added more character to them, and I contemplated as to whether I could live with myself if I just let my testosterone take full control. I leaned down slowly, to see if she would struggle. She didn't move. She just stared blankly up at me, turning herself over to me silently. I leaned down a little more, until I was a few centimeters from her lips, and saw no change in emotion from her. Seeing this as consent, I closed my eyes and kissed her gently. I kept my lips pressed against hers, waiting for some kind of reaction. After a few seconds, I felt her push back the littlest bit, and a barely audible moan escaped her. I couldn't help but smile a little, and pulled back, opening my eyes somewhat. She looked so peaceful, with her eyes shut and her lips slightly puckered.

When her eyes opened, a heavy blush formed along her cheekbones, and I realized what I'd done. I was practically a fucking pedophile! What the fuck was I thinking?! She's a minor, and I just fucking kissed her! Shit... I had to get out of there. I didn't know what she was going to do, but whatever it was, it was going to be awkward.

I stood up, leaving my dango there for her to eat without me watching her, and slid the cell door shut. I glanced at her to see the same astonished, embarrassed face, and I quickly looked back down at the ground. I ran upstairs as fast as I could, and went down the hallway and into my room. I was so ashamed... And I still had to do something to make Pein accept her. There were only three more days in the week, and I needed some advice from Jashin. I glanced at the clock to see it was in the early evening, which meant I had time for my twelve-hour ritual. If I couldn't bring myself to ask Mika these questions, I could at least try asking Jashin-sama.

I grabbed a kunai from the bedside table, lifted up my right foot, and slashed all the way down the bottom of it. I then slid my foot along the ground, making a large Jashin symbol. Then I lied down on the floor of my room and grabbed my long spear, shoving it quickly through my chest, piercing the center of my heart. I let the darkness envelop me, and, after a minute or so, a sudden flash of light concealed my vision.

* * *

****If you wanna know why Itachi had four dango, read my story Those Tainted Eyes, and, if you'd like, its prequel Sunset Stranger.****

**Well, I suppose I should add an author's note more often, eh? Considering it got me three reviews in a single day! xD **

**Anyway, next chapter up in a couple days! Then there may be a longer break starting next week, seeing as finals are a series of tests I kind of need to pass... O.o**

**So, yeah, review!! And thanks so much to those who did!**

- Alice Rose


	8. Chapter 8

"_Do not speak, Hidan, for I already know what you will say. She has been sent to you for a reason that you must discover on your own. What you have done is not a sin in my eyes, but an acceptance of my gift. You felt what I wanted you to, despite it being against my own laws for you. Hidan, you do not have all the time in the world, you know. I did not want my most loyal follower's only wish in life to be death, though that is what you will eventually receive. That girl is important for my plans to go smoothly. If she dies, everything will crumble, and you will both die in vain. Go forth, Hidan, and discover the reason behind her being brought to you. This is the key to everything you want answered and more. Dismissed." _

My eyes cracked open, and I felt blood drip down my chin. I grabbed the spear and winced, ripping it from its place within my heart. Sitting up, I began to gasp for air, slightly enjoying and savouring the pain that coursed through my body. Jashin had just okay-ed my lust for Mika, and a sadistic smile crept onto my lips. I still had to be gentle with her, but she was basically my obedient slave sent by the one I worship.

The tiny window displayed no sunlight, and the only source of light in the room was the full moon in the sky that reflected a ray of moonlight onto the floor where I sat. The moon wasn't full when I began the ritual, so I walked quietly out of my room and into the kitchen to look at the calendar. It read that there was to be a full moon tomorrow, not tonight. I realized the ritual hadn't taken twelve hours, but twenty-four.

I ran down to the basement to get Mika and opened her cell door to find her asleep with her hair in her face. I knelt next to her and reached out to touch her cheek, but her eyes flew open and she let out a squeak of surprise. I hushed her and let the back of my hand run down the side of her face gently. I felt her relax, and so I reached out to lift her up by the hips and place her on my lap. She put her hands on my shoulders, assisting me. Once she was on my lap, my arms snaked around her waist, holding her to me, and I buried my face in her neck, inhaling her addicting scent once again. She sat perfectly still, not reacting to anything I did. I nipped at the nape of her neck, hoping for her to make a sound. She never did, and, after an hour, I released her and stood up, offering her my hand. She took it, and I led her upstairs, but stopped in the doorway, keeping her shielded behind me. I peeked around the corner and saw no one, then looked the other way to see Deidara cautiously open Sasori's door and slip inside.

I waited and moment before moving quickly and swiftly down the hallway towards the kitchen, Mika following soon after. About to pass the kitchen, I heard a long, drawled out, female sexual moan come from around Sasori's room, but didn't think much of it until I remembered Deidara just went in there. I blushed madly, trying to shake away the images and focus on the problem at hand. I looked into the kitchen to see no one, and proceeding in dragging Mika out the front door of the base, shutting it quietly.

It was pitch black outside, and I quietly guided Mika around the right side of the base, walking through some trees, and soon came to what I was looking for: the oasis. A little circular pool of water surrounded by rocks with a tall waterfall running down into it. The moonlight shone onto the blue water, causing the moon and stars to be reflected onto the surface. The whole thing had a thick forest around it in every direction, and a few times I'd seen Itachi go off alone into the trees in the northwestern direction, but he was a weird guy, so I didn't put much thought into it.

I looked to Mika, only to see her mouth slightly agape and eyes wide in utter awe. I brought her to the edge and released her hand, hoping she wouldn't run off. But she stood just where I'd left her, staring into the water. I stripped myself of my pants, throwing them onto the side, and slipped into the water before she could see me. Once she heard the splash of the water, she turned to me slowly. I raised an eyebrow at her and commanded her to undress. And, as I thought, she did so, casting her shirt and skirt aside and slipping into the water with nothing on. I didn't have too much time to look, but from what I could tell, she was hot as fuck.

She stood, her chest barely below the water, shivering. I swam over to her, my arm set on her shoulder lightly. "I didn't bring you here to feel self-conscious, Mika-chan. I brought you here to bathe yourself. You've been sitting in that cage for five days, so wouldn't you like to wash yourself?" I rubbed her shoulders a little. She didn't seem to mind, so I moved my hands down to her waist and massaged her hips gently. She cautiously reached her hands back, but hesitated, as if making sure I was okay with what she was doing. In response, I licked at her neck, and she slowly wrapped her hands behind my head, playing with my wet hair.

Soon, I grabbed her chin with one hand, forcing her to look at me. I wanted to see the lust and desire in her eyes that were also in mine... but they weren't. What I saw instead was a pleading, innocent look. I was sure she wouldn't resist anything I would do to her, but I'd nearly forgotten that she was a human being. Just because fucking her would be alright with Jashin, doesn't mean it wouldn't be against Mika's will. I wanted her to be comfortable with me, which it didn't seem like she was yet. I immediately released her, and she released me just as quick.

I stood in the water, staring off into the distance, dazed, while Mika climbed out and dressed herself hurriedly. I didn't watch her. I no longer had the desire to watch her. I wondered if she had any feelings besides embarrassment.

I slowly turned my head in her direction in time to see her standing before a tree as if she was waiting for me. Before I could make any movement, she ran into the trees. I panicked suddenly and got out, grabbing my pants and running after her. I caught up to her enough to see her open the front door of the Akatsuki base and slip inside, leaving the door wide open. I ran inside, shutting it, and saw trails of water leading down the hall. I followed them quickly until they turned. I turned, too, and came face-to-face with an open door, leading upstairs. Going upstairs was forbidden unless they had business with Pein, since the staircase led to his office. It was especially dangerous for Mika, considering wasn't an Akatsuki member, nor was her life even worth sparing to Pein. He had told me he didn't want to see her until the week had passed.

I ran up the dark, steep stairs, and, about halfway up, I saw the light to Pein's office. As I approached the open door, I saw Mika lying, sprawled out and face-down, on the floor in front of his desk, motionless

* * *

**Oooh, suspense!**

**Next chapter out this weekend at the earliest.**

**Thanks everyone who read, reviewed, and favourited! ...And reviewed! ;)**

- Alice Rose


	9. Chapter 9

"W-what the fuck is this?!" I screamed at Pein, who sat quietly in his desk, and pointed at Mika, who still lay motionless. "You gave her a fucking week, you stupid fucking prick!"

"I think you require an explanation, Hidan, before you go spouting nonsense at your superior," he said calmly, not moving from his office chair.

"Superior?! Bullshit, you fag!"

"Silence, Hidan!" He stood up, pounding his fist on the surface of his desk.

"You. Fucking. KILLED HER! You fucking retard! I'll slice you to pieces, you shitfaced bastard!" I ran across the small office absentmindedly, jumping over Mika, and aimed a punch at his face. He caught my hand with his own and held me there using little strength. I bared my teeth at him, and he slowly released his hold, feeling me giving in to him weakly. "What... the fuck..." I said breathlessly, "did you do to her...?"

He glared at me victoriously and said, "Nothing, Hidan. She just barged through my door and collapsed. I didn't touch her. She's still breathing, anyways. She's just unconscious. You should take better care of your _pets_, Hidan."

I looked back at Mika sadly, seeing she hadn't moved, and began to stand back up. I walked to her and knelt beside her, lifting her head off the ground. I looked up at Pein for a moment before picking the girl up bridal style and turning to leave. "Fucking bitch," I said, and started walking back down the stairs to my room.

As I walked down the hallway, I passed Kisame, who stopped me, "Oi, Hidan. Where'd you get the time to go into town and kill a pretty young lady like her?"

I brushed past him carelessly, "I didn't kill her."

I continued to walk down the hall, and, as I opened my bedroom door with one hand, I finally heard Kisame start walking again. Ugly fish must've realized I wasn't being myself. Of course I wasn't my-fucking-self; Jashin's fucking prophet practically dropped dead! Damn kid and all the trouble she's caused me...

I lay her down on my bed lazily and sat on the edge beside her. I looked around my room, seeing the dull furniture, blood stains, clothes on the floor... and the door in the "locked" position. I came to the realization that we were alone... and she was unconscious. S-she never had to know, right? ...Right.

I leaned towards her, setting my right hand on the other side of her waist, and placed my lips silently on hers. I held myself there, and didn't detect any movement. I licked her lips with my tongue softly and then slid it past them, exploring her mouth. Thinking that she wouldn't wake up anytime soon, I climbed onto the bed, not breaking the one-sided kiss, and straddled her. Now I was making out with her on my knees, her still unconscious, and my hands groping her small breasts. After a few minutes, I felt her tongue move against mine momentarily, and I immediately pulled back and opened my eyes. I saw her eyes still shut, but a heavy blush had covered her cheeks. Her perfect, almond eyes slowly opened and stared up at me, slight surprise gleaming in them.

I brought my lips to her ear and whispered, "Don't ever do that again or I'll fuck you 'till you can't walk for weeks."

I saw her eyes widen in more shock, and I was shocked, too. The words slipped out, and now I completely regretted them. How could I say that to such a young and delicate girl? Yes, I was angry at her for running and almost getting herself killed, but my word choice was totally inexcusable. Fuck.

What do you do in a situation like that? Apologize? Or continue with the horrible actions? In a panic, I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her. I looked into her fearful eyes as I tried to regain some sanity. My lust and desire threatened to take control as I nipped and bit harshly at the nape of her neck. She winced and I saw blood trickle from the spot and run down to her collar bone. I licked it up, and my insanity immediately took control. I sunk my teeth into her shoulder and I heard her gasp, but was too busy lapping at the blood to really care.

I pulled back to look at her and smiled, my teeth stained with blood. Her hands bent forward sharply, digging her nails into the hand that was holding them, and I released her. She quickly wrapped them around my neck and pulled me forwards, kissing me forcefully. I was shocked, but I think she was, too.

When she broke the kiss, she lay back down limply, allowing me to do as I like.

* * *

Finished with Chapter 9! Please review and favourite () / rate (Quizilla)!!

I got a couple reviews complaining how Hidan was sort of OOC. But I'd like to clear up that he's still himself around everyone but Mika. Get it? :) You'll see in Chapter 11 or 12 that he'll swear and scream at everyone except Mika.

LEMON next chapter! There will be warnings where the sexual parts start and end. You'll miss a bit about Mika's personality that shows through... well, sex. But that's about it. I mean, you'll see a bond form between the two, rather than the one-sided-ness beforehand.

Next chapter out this weekend, perhaps. Next week is finals week, so I'll either update often, or not at all. Thanks for the support~!!

- Alice Rose


	10. Chapter 10 Lemon

When she broke the kiss, she lay back down limply, allowing me to do as I like.

_**~Lemon Start~**_

I smirked at her submission and immediately grabbed at her sad excuse for a shirt, easily ripping it in half. As the garment fell to either side, her breasts jumped out, finally free of their confinement.

Her breasts were neither large nor small, but just right. They were slightly bigger than I had predicted, due to her makeshift shirt being at least two sizes too small chest-wise. I gazed down at her stiff nipples and took the left one between my teeth, hearing her squeak in surprise. I rolled it around gently before biting down a little hard. I heard Mika tense up and grab the sheets, which made me release her breast and look up at her. Her eyes were glassy and dull, and her skin was coated very thinly in sweat.

She didn't seem used to pleasure, so I asked her, "Has anyone ever touched you before?" I watched her for a few moments before seeing her head shake ever so slightly. I smiled and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, "It's alright, Mika-chan, I'll make you feel good."

I stood up for a second to take off my own pants, my back toward her. I turned around again and got back on the bed, back in the position I was before. Her expression had changed, though. Now it was pure shock and fear. And she wasn't looking at me, either, but at my crotch. I knew what she was thinking, and leaned in to give her a kiss, but she wouldn't look at me, so I just kissed her cheek reassuringly.

Within a moment, I'd slipped my middle finger under her skirt and into her entrance. My eyes never once left her face, and I saw her eyes widen and her body begin to shake. She was scared, I knew that, but I also knew she trusted me. She felt it was her duty to serve me, since Jashin created her for me only. She felt she owed me for letting her live and caring for her; like repaying a debt.

I began to move my finger within her at a steady, but quick, pace. Every time my finger pushed into her, her eyes widened a little more. She never stopped shaking. After a little while, I inserted another one and started to move them in a scissoring motion, stretching her a little. I heard her groan in discomfort and grab at the bedsheets again, tensing her muscles. This was when I pulled my fingers from her, bringing them to my mouth and licking them from bottom to top. She looked at me like I was crazy, but never moved.

I finally flipped her skirt up, turning it almost inside-out, and looked at her wet womanhood. It was stunningly breathtaking, and I felt myself begin to crave her even more. I shut my eyes, trying not to let my lust control me at such a crucial moment. When I opened them again, I grabbed my dick and guided it to her entrance. I slowly pushed in until I felt it pierce her. I glanced up to her face and saw her eyes were shut, and tears had built up at the corners. She was biting her lower lip in anticipation, and she was completely tense.

"Relax... It'll be over soon," I whispered kindly. I instantly felt her relax a little bit, and I took that chance to shove myself inside her all the way to the hilt. Her eyes shot open, and the loudest shriek I've heard in my life ripped through her, her back arching off the ground an inch or two. I kept myself still and grabbed her face quickly between my hands, shushing her. She looked at me, her face read absolute fear and was drenched in sweat. She hyperventilated, letting out a high-pitched whine whenever she exhaled. I was afraid to look down, not wanting to see the blood-drenched sheets. I wished she could communicate what she was feeling, so I'd at least know how much pain she was in.

Her shrieks died down after a while, and I began to move. I pulled out of her almost all the way, and pushed back in slowly. She was still shaking, but this time she make an almost inaudible moan and bit her fingernail to try to hold it back. Being satisfied, I began thrusting a little faster and at a steady pace. After the first few thrusts, her moans turned to quiet gasps and squeaks that sounded whenever I buried myself within her. Within minutes, her cheeks were stained with fresh tears and her face was covered in a hot pink blush. Her breasts bounced slowly and her hair soon became a sexily hot mess. I only realized I, too, was sweating when a drop of sweat dripped off of my chin and onto her forehead. I began to move faster and faster, feeling my climax come closer and closer.

I shut my eyes and concentrated on keeping a sufficient rhythm, until I was interrupted by feeling Mika's hand make its way to my chest, digging her nails softly into my skin, leaving marks. I opened my eyes and peered down at her. Her big, perfect, almond eyes stared up at me fearfully, another tear leaving her eyes to fall beautifully down the side of her face. Just by looking at her, I could tell she was close. As far as I knew, she'd never climaxed before in her life.

Her lips quivered as she opened her mouth. A small sound escaped her before she squealed, feeling me pound into her deep. She turned her eyes to mine again, mouth still open. She'd never felt a climax before, and, being afraid of the unknown, she whispered, "Kowaii..."

Her angelic voice hit me for the first time, sending me over the edge. I grunted, spilling myself into her womb. Feeling my hot seed enter her caused her to orgasm, walls clenching around me. Her eyes widened as soon as she did so, gasping, and arching her back off the ground in a spasm, freezing momentarily. I soon collapsed on top of her, careful not to put too much of my weight onto her fragile body. I panted into her neck, and I heard her breathing hard. The sound of her accelerated heart rate calmed me, and I lay there with her to allow us both recover from losing our virginity.

A few minutes passed, and I carefully lifted myself off and out of her. Semen rushed out of her entrance, mixing with the pool of blood that had gathered on the mattress. I looked at her face, and saw she'd fallen asleep. Her mouth was still slightly agape, and her face lost some of its blush, but still covered in a thick layer of sweat. I decided to let her sleep, and walked through the other door in my room to my private bathroom for a shower. I glanced back at her one last time before closing the door, and whispered, "Fucking beautiful."

_**~Lemon End~**_

* * *

**There you go! My first descriptive lemon from a man's point of view~!! Being a -cough- virgin _and_ a woman, I had absolutely no experience writing this. :P**

**But, please, review and favourite!**

**And for those who didn't read the lemon / this entire chapter, the next chapter will be lemon-free! So you have my word that it'll be safe to read. :)**

- Alice Rose


	11. Chapter 11

As I stepped into the warm water of the shower, I recalled the angelic voice that made my heart ache. I replayed the sound in my head over and over again. If she'd speak every time we fucked, I'd never let her leave that bed, and Kakuzu would be complaining of white stains on the walls and carpet rather than red. For that one moment, she was the center of my world. And, quite frankly, I enjoyed that feeling.

I ran my fingers through my wet, silky hair one last time before turning off the water. Stepping out of the shower, I heard a distinct knock on the bedroom door, and rushed to it before they entered or woke Mika up, grabbing my pants along the way.

"Hidan!"

I rolled my eyes at the sound, "Shut the fuck up, Kakuzu!" I reached for the door, but stop suddenly and walked back to the bed to cover Mika's body.

My hand touched the doorknob before Kakuzu opened it, staring at me blankly, "Pein wants to see the girl." He peered around me at Mika, who was still fast asleep. "Perhaps this is just me, but I don't think you should be screwing around with a potential village spy, Hidan."

My eyes narrowed at his implications, "At least I can score, you old fag!"

I saw his eyes twinkle in slight amusement as he turned to leave, flipping a coin behind him to land in front of my feet, "I promised myself I'd give you some money if you ever got laid... And you know how much I enjoy my money." I slammed the door behind him and swore under my breath. For that guy to give me money was a first, so he honestly must've thought I'd never get a chick in bed.

I sighed before bending down to pick up the coin. Noticing Mika begin to stir, I walked back to the bed and placed the coin on the bedside table. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something shiny on the floor. I turned to see my Jashinist rosary lying on the ground with a broken silver chain. My eyes widened. I hadn't even realized I wasn't wearing it. How did it come off? I suddenly recalled when her arms wrapped around my neck for that surprise kiss. That must've been when she broke it off.

Anger settled in as Mika's eyes opened and she grunted softly in exhaustion. I marched to the side of the bed after picking up my broken necklace, holding it out for her to see clearly. "Why did you break it? If it was in your way, you could've just told me so, Mika!" She looked at me with a bored expression before bursting into tears. I immediately felt guilty and regret. Sitting beside her, I pulled her so her head was buried in my chest, and comforted her by rubbing her back.

"Gomennasai..." she sobbed. I felt my heart explode hearing her voice echo in my head again. Unable to contain myself, I pushed her back down and ravished her lips with my own. I wanted her hear her speak again... so I asked her to. I didn't expect her to obey me, though nothing ever stopped her from meeting my requests before. But, to my surprise, she repeated herself, "Gomennasai, Hidan-sama..." I swore to Jashin I was about to rip off my pants and fuck her again right then and there, but another knock on the door distracted me.

"Pein's going to slash her neck if you don't get that girl over there right now, Hidan!" Kakuzu's frustration-filled voice shouted from the other side.

Knowing the interruptions wouldn't end anytime soon, I hoisted Mika up into a standing position before rummaging through the drawers of my dresser for something for her to wear, throwing clothes about the room carelessly. After a minute or two, I closed the drawers and sighed hopelessly, leaving the discarded articles of clothing on the floor. I turned back to Mika, ready to carry her to Pein in the nude, when I saw her standing in the spot I'd left her in, but now holding my Akatsuki cloak in hand. I smiled slightly and took it from her, draping it gently around her shoulders. After buttoning the first four buttons, I threw her over my shoulder and walked out the door towards Pein's office, leaving my Jashinist necklace forgotten on the floor.

* * *

**There's Chapter 11 for you! Sorry it took so long, I'm working on a new Fanfic that should be up early March, plus my Grandfather died last week, so I haven't exactly been in the writing mood. Chapters should be popping up a little faster now. **

**Thank you all for reading, fave-ing, and reviewing! :)**

- Alice Rose


	12. Chapter 12

As I walked quickly down the long hallway with my hand on Mika's bottom to support her, considering she had been hoisted over my shoulder, I noticed Kisame leaning against the wall next to the kitchen.

"Oi Hidan, who you got there?" he said huskily, pushing himself away from the wall and beginning to walk towards me.

"Don't worry about it," I muttered, minding my language around Mika. I moved past Kisame swiftly and opened a door, walking up the stairs to Pein's office, not turning to look back at him. My smirk grew after each second passed that Kisame didn't speak again. I imagined him staring at Mika oddly; her looking at him with her hands hanging limply down against my back and a content smile on her face.

I heard him grunt to himself as he closed the door to the stairs, leaving Mika and I in the dark. I reached for the doorknob at the top of the stairway, but paused when I heard someone open it for me. As light poured into the hall with the narrow staircase, I squinted enough to make out Konan staring at me coolly with zero expression on her lonely face. I nodded to her in acknowledgment and headed for Pein, who was sitting quietly in his desk, but was interrupted.

"What? No sexual remarks, Hidan?" Konan asked, her voice holding a tone of confusion.

"I don't have time for that. I have more important things to take care of," I responded as I pushed Mika up a little, regaining me grip on her, as a hint. I heard her stumble for a reply, but she stopped herself, probably too shocked by my serious response. But, to be honest, I _did_ have something more important than crude jokes to take care of: Keeping Mika alive.

"Hidan," Pein began, catching my attention, "your seven days are up. What proof do you have that this girl is harmless to this organization?"

I didn't even have to think about it. "She didn't refuse food, as any trained ninja would have in fear of being poisoned. She also had no issue following my orders, as well as never attempting to escape –"

"Didn't attempt to escape?" he cut me off. "Did she not run off while you were monitoring her at the waterfall?"

"I'm not sure why she ran from me, but she did come back here, didn't she? Any spy would know not to run to the hideout of your captors. Why would she run to you and not expect immediate execution? And what kind of trained kunoichi would allow me to carry her like this?" I found myself spouting intelligent bullshit that even _I_ wasn't too sure made sense.

"I still have doubts about her," Pein stated calmly.

"Oh yeah? Well I doubt your doubts!" I yelled absentmindedly. I realized my mistake and froze until he spoke again.

"Set her down and let me have a look," he said as he stood up and walked around to the front of his desk. I took a step back possessively, tightening my grip on Mika unconsciously. After a moment of staring at each other, I yanked her down from being thrown over my shoulder and held her still until she was steadily standing in front of me, my tall, muscular stature towering over her fragile figure. I turned her around slowly until she was facing Pein. She whimpered as he approached her, and I pushed her a little to get her to take a step towards him. By the sounds she was making, I knew she was terrified.

He walked until he was inches from her and grabbed her chin in his hand, turning it every which way. Her eyes didn't leave his as she stared cautiously. He mumbled to himself, "Pale skin... brown hair..." He gripped either side of her jaw, causing her mouth to pop open. "Perfectly aligned teeth..." He breathed deeply in a heavy sigh, then suddenly froze and looked at me. "Hidan, what does she smell like?" I froze then, too, and felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks, afraid that he smelled a sexual scent.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Her scent is very... distinct, isn't it? Tell me what you smell," he said slowly, not sounding upset in any way.

I inhaled deeply, and my mind immediately went blank in bliss, "Blood, female, roses, and –"

"Exactly," he cut me off, "Bloody roses." I shrugged at him, not sure what the significance was. He looked at me for a while, and, after determining I wasn't bright enough to figure it out, dismissed his thoughts. "Never mind." He reached for her hand to examine it, but I instinctively grabbed it, pulling it back towards me. He stood back up from his hunched over position, finished with his analysis. "She seems a little sweaty, Hidan. Perhaps you should wash her... and your cloak. Besides that, she seems physically perfect considering the condition I'd assume her to be in if she were to have belonged to a village on a mission. I will permit her to be your pet, but if I see you growing tired of her or not monitoring her carefully, I will kill her myself." He turned to walk back to his desk, dismissing us, but stopped to turn back to us, "She has stunning eyes, by the way."

Konan tugged at my arm, signaling that it was time for us to leave. I pulled on Mika's hand that I'd been holding and guided her back down the dark stairs, her still staring back at Pein.

I was about to go back to my room to clean Mika up until I noticed Kisame coming our way from the opposite direction. I turned to face him, pushing Mika behind me to shield her.

"Hey, Hidan, breakfast is almost done. D'you think yourself and the little lady would come and eat?" he said and looked down lustily at her.

"I don't think so," I began, but was interrupted by Mika's growling stomach. I glanced down at her to see her staring at the floor shamefully with a blush on her face.

"See? She's hungry," Kisame said. "I'll see you two in a minute, then." He turned headed back towards the kitchen.

I looked back down and Mika, and she finally looked back up at me, "Do you want to eat with them?" She opened her mouth to reply, but her stomach interrupted her again. Even though I knew she'd say 'no' for me, I couldn't deny her food.

I dragged her down the hall to my room and opened the door, swinging her around and releasing her hand so she flew onto my bed. I locked the door to keep anyone from entering while I found something appropriate for Mika to wear and turned back to her. My mouth dropped open to see her on her back with the cloak slipping off her shoulders and her legs spread with the cloak hiked up to her mid-thigh.

* * *

**Not really suspenseful, I know. I just had to end it here.**

**Next chapter: Mika and Hidan go to breakfast!**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, and check out my newest fanfic that will be released Friday, March 5th called My Sworn Protector. (DeidaraxOC)**

- Alice Rose


	13. Chapter 13

"M-mika..." I spoke slowly, "Don't tempt me right now, or you may get punished." She accepted my warning and sat up, the cloak slipping off her shoulders a little more. I grabbed the sleeve to pull it up, but found it to be damp from sweat. I cringed and pulled the cloak off of her entirely. Grabbing her hand, I led her to the bathroom to bathe her. I threw her into the shower. Her back hit the opposing wall softly and she slid down until she was sitting with her knees to her chest. I turned on the water and saw her wince at the immediate coldness. When it was hot enough, I took of my pants and stepped in as well, closing the shower door behind me.

I helped her up so she was standing in front of me. I rubbed her arms as I stood behind her, washing her thoroughly. I noticed the dirt from her skin rushing down the drain. "Guess you got a little dirtier than we thought, eh?" I commented lustily. I was about to latch my mouth onto her neck when her stomach interrupted me, growling loudly. I sighed angrily, stepping back to grab a shampoo bottle. She giggled softly as I poured a liberal amount into her short, messy hair.

As I massaged her scalp, I decided to talk to her as if I was talking to myself. "I thought I'd be rid of this place by now... all these heathens ganging up on me like I'm some creep hanging around their house. Damn Kakuzu keeps leaving me on the side of the frickin' road to go decapitate some villager and trade it for money. That... time... was my first time, too, y'know. I was too busy trailing behind Kakuzu to even think about having a good time before now. I'm hot, though, aren't I? You'd think I'd had a shot at some p--... women... before this, right? But no, that damn motherfu--" I glanced down and stopped myself, realizing Mika was now staring up at me in confusion, and lowered both my voice and my colourful vocabulary. I sighed heavily again and reached up momentarily to grab the shower head, holding it just inches from the top of the fragile girl's head, and covered her eyes with my hand. The water sprayed the shampoo off of her hair viciously, leaving it shining like her almond eyes. I pulled my hand away from her eyes, making sure no excess shampoo reached them, and stood up, my crotch dangerously close to her head. I held out my hand, and, after she took it, I hauled her up until she stood before me, completely naked. To keep my urges intact, I quickly grabbed a towel and draped it over her shoulders, allowing her to wrap it around herself any way she liked.

I walked back into my room to search, yet again, for some clothes suited for her beauty. I finally found an oversized T-shirt and a pair of exercise short-shorts I'd stolen from Konan a while back for some... "inspiration". Pulling it from its spot, I turned back to Mika. She was sitting quietly on the edge of the bed with the towel tied neatly around her chest, covering all that it needed to, with her hands placed on her lap. I motioned for her to stand up, and, when she did, I ripped the towel from her form and put the shirt over her head. While she put her arms through it, she lifted her left leg for me to slip on the shorts. Once both articles of clothing were on, I put on my own pants. When I turned back to her, I noticed she looked undeniably sexy in said outfit. There was no way I could allow her to walk into a kitchen full of horny criminals dressed like that, so I went to search for something else. A few moments passed when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned slowly until I felt a pair of lips on mine. After she pulled away, Mika smiled just in time for her stomach to growl again. With one last sigh, I grabbed her hand and headed out the door to breakfast, deciding silently that her health was more important than my jealousy.

We walked down the hallway until we reached the doorway to the kitchen. Already hearing the hustle and bustle of men arguing and fighting for food, I mentally prepared myself to answer a hell of a lot of questions. I paused, inhaling deeply. Finally, I entered the kitchen, pulling Mika along with me. The group of men at the table all stopped what they were doing, whether it was talking, punching, or secretly masturbating, and turned their full attention to us.

"Well hello, Milady," came Kisame's voice as he stood up from the table. "Glad you could make it!" He grinned slyly at her, but she stayed silent, staring intently at the floor. His smile faded a bit, "And what might your name be?" She didn't respond, which was predictable. The blue man shifted his gaze to me. "What's her name, Hidan?"

I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't want to tell them. Mika was a special name. I didn't want any of these heathens spouting such a beautiful name through such ugly, sinful lips. I needed to think of a different name, one not nearly as special, but one that also suited her. I finally spoke, "...Bara-chan."

The silence in the room made me think they saw through my lie, like they knew everything I was thinking. But that theory was quickly dismissed when Kisame spoke, "Oh? Well then, come take a seat, _Bara-chan_."

I looked down at Mika, who was looking up at me in confusion, but I just grinned confidently at her. I'd explain later.

Walking over to the table, I pulled a chair out for her to sit. Once she was seated, I quickly took a seat beside her, holding her hand under the table. I looked around at the gawking men around us, and almost spit in disgust. I soon noticed her nipples poking out of the white shirt, clearly distracting the others surrounding her. I shouldn't have let her go without a bra after a shower...

"So, Bara-chan, how old are you, un?" Deidara asked, clearly staring at her chest.

"Sixteen," I answered quickly.

"Oi, let the lady answer!" he shot back, pointing at me and narrowing his eyes.

I gripped Mika's hand tighter. "Shut the fuck up, you damn heathen! It's not my fault she doesn't wanna fucking speak surrounded by gay-ass motherfucking rapists! I'm gonna fucking answer for her! You got that, Bitch?" I found myself blabbing sentences of curse words, but it was hard to care at this point. Those fuckers were irritating me. My intention was to keep Mika's innocence intact, but they're just making me taint it!

"Calm down, Hidan. No reason to speak that way," Sasori whispered gently.

"Shut the hell up, puppet freak! Stop defending your girlfriend and get over yourself! Goddamnit, I swear to Jashin-sama I'm gonna kill you, one way or another, you stupid fuck!"

Sasori cocked an eyebrow right before Kakuzu cut in, "And I swear I'm gonna kill _your_ girlfriend if you don't shut up!"

My hand was practically cutting off the circulation in Mika's by now. Anger flowed through me, and thoughts just shot from my brain out my mouth, "You motherfucking cocksucker! At least I get some fucking pussy, you goddamn heathen! Go fuck your mother and all the other stupid fucking Atheists out there! May Jashin-sama fuck you all up the ass! This is fucking bullshit! Now shut up before I fucking castrate you, you motherfucking bitch!" I exhaled slowly, letting all the fury escape me in one swift rant of hate. I felt my cheeks burn in frustration, and I looked down at Mika for some sort of response to my actions. To my surprise, I saw a large grin on her face. She wasn't grinning at me, necessarily, but at the wall in front of her. She just stared at the wall with the most ridiculous smile on her face. Did she find my speech funny?

"Hidan!" Konan said sternly. "Stop throwing a tantrum at the breakfast table. All they're doing is asking 'innocent' questions. Just let it be." She walked over to the table, setting down a plate of hotcakes. She turned and headed back to the kitchen counter, where she stood holding a smaller plate with a single, plain hotcake and a fork, eating quietly.

After a long silence, Kisame spoke rather gently, "So, Bara-chan, what brings you to such a gloomy organization?" This time I didn't respond for her. Realizing I wasn't going to answer in her place, Mika looked up at him slowly, making eye contact. She stared at him for a few seconds, analyzing his expression and his overall appearance, and finally shrugged her shoulders. Kisame gave a mighty chuckle, "She's cute, isn't she, Itachi-san?" He looked over at the slender man with black hair hanging in his face.

Itachi looked up for a moment to glance at Mika, "If that's what you're into." He then hunched back over the table and stabbed the hotcake forcefully with his fork, causing the plate to crack. Kisame's grin shrunk at the monotone response, and decided to remain silent.

"Deidara, finish your breakfast. I need to talk to you," Sasori almost whispered to the blonde man beside him. Deidara shifted his eye to gaze at the puppet questioningly. Suddenly, he forced his fork through all four of his hotcakes and lifted them up all at once, placing them carefully, but hurriedly, into his mouth. Struggling to close his mouth, he stood up from the table, following Sasori out of the kitchen and down the hall.

Itachi twirled his fork within the hotcake, producing a giant hole the in center of the food. He poked at a couple of the crumbs and placed them gently in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. After swallowing, he stared down at the leftovers on his plate. He stood up, taking the plate in hand, and walked over to the sink where Konan was eating and put the dish down. He looked at her, acknowledging her existence, and walked back until he was in the doorway between the kitchen and the hallway. Without looking back, he said, "Let's go, Kisame," and left.

Kisame was rather startled by the sudden summoning and began wolfing down his food, not caring much for the surrounding people staring at him in slight disturbance. Once he was finished, he stood up, leaving his plate where it sat, and began to walk over to Itachi, who had already started walking down the hallway. Before he was out of sight, he looked back at Mika and I, "I hope we see each other soon, Bara-chan." He grinned slyly before exiting the room to catch up with his partner.

I looked back to Mika, who stared into her lap with her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. I bared my teeth, thinking of how that man could have flustered her so easily. I stood up from the table, and, not realizing I was still gripping her hand tightly, walked over to Konan with Mika being dragged behind me.

I stood in front of the woman now, and she stared at me questioningly before I looked into her eyes and said, "You have giant tits." She raised an eyebrow at me, and I turned around, walking quickly out of the kitchen and down the hallway. I only caught a glimpse at Mika's face when I turned, and what I saw was something I didn't expect. I began to walk faster and faster, until I was nearly sprinting down the long hallway, dragging Mika along at the same pace.

When we reached my room, I swung the door open and pulled the fragile girl inside, shutting the door behind us. I finally released her hand and turned to face her. Tears were running silently down her reddened cheeks, and her lips had twisted into a frown. The look she gave me could have broken my heart in an instant. "Mika, why are you crying...?" I asked softly. She only squeezed her eyes shut and bent over, sobbing. Now she was crouching on the floor, arms wrapped around her knees and her head buried in her lap. I knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mika, you're gonna have to communicate with me." She only responded by sobbing some more. "Jashin-sama, Mika... you need to speak to me! I don't know what's wrong; you gotta tell me!" Her sobbing didn't seem like it was going to lighten up anytime soon, so I decided to just leave her be until she calmed down. I got up and walked a couple steps to the bed, sitting on the edge. I turned my head slightly to look at the rest of the bed behind me when I froze in place; something caught my eye. I turned around more and locked eyes on the crimson stain on the sheets. The pool of dried blood just stared up at me, as if it wanted to make me feel guilty. I felt so stupid for not preparing Mika before taking her virginity. I felt horrible for not warning her of the pain. I usually was fine with the blood stains that often covered the fabric, but I just wanted this one _gone_. It reminded me of her fragility and how I'd hurt her.

Soon I couldn't stand it anymore. I stood up. I went into the bathroom and shut the door to take a shower, trying to drown out her sobs. I turned on the hot water and undressed myself before stepping in. The scorching, hot water felt good on my skin, and I began to run my fingers through my hair in an attempt to wash it. I ran my hands over the muscles in my chest and arms, attempting to remove as much filth as possible. I looked up at the metal shower head, staring at the deformed reflection that resembled my face. I balled my left hand into a fist, trying to control the sudden urge to punch a hole in the wall before me. I exhaled, ridding myself of the rage and frustration that clouded my mind.

I turned off the water and cringed, readying myself to hear the continued sobs that came from the other room. I relaxed after a few moments, realizing the sobs had ceased. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a new towel, wrapping it around my waist. I opened the bathroom door slowly and walked back into the bedroom, leaving wet footprints after each step.

My eyes suddenly widened and I froze in place as panic took over my mind and body; Mika was gone. I walked a little faster to the center of the room and looked around frantically. I noticed a piece of paper on the bed, so I walked over and picked it up. It read:

_I apologize for crying, it must have made you upset. I was sad because you complimented that girl, like you were trying to make me feel bad about something. I apologize for having small breasts, and I apologize for making you feel like you needing to replace me because I do not have large enough assets for your liking. I apologize if you are losing interest in me. I have no purpose for living except the one Jashin-sama gave me. Considering the fact that I am not good enough to fulfill my purpose, I would not mind dying if it were by your hand. _

I dropped the paper back in its place and headed for the door, only to find it in the 'locked' position, just the way I'd left it. She had to still be in the room. I looked around until my eyes landed on the old, wooden wardrobe with blood stains on it. I walked over to it carefully and set my hands on the handles. I opened the doors to find Mika crouched inside, hugging her knees with more tears streaming down her cheeks.

"G-gomennasai..." she whispered softly. I smiled to myself before holding out my hand, waiting for her to take it. But she didn't.

"Mika, please take my hand. You don't have anything to worry about. I haven't lost any interest in you. In fact, if anything, I'm more interested in you than I was before. Please take my hand so we can talk about this." The more I thought about it, the more I realized I'd really be the only one talking.

She shut her eyes before shakily taking one hand from her knee. I reached for it quickly before she changed her mind and hauled her from her place inside my wardrobe. Once she was on her feet, I guided her to the bed and sat down, placing her on my lap. She squirmed a little, but she soon calmed down after noticing I wasn't letting her go.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I sighed, "I do care about you, Mika. I hate it when you think otherwise--"

She looked up at me shyly, "Doushite?"

I blinked. She had a good question; one I couldn't answer.

Why _did_ I care so much about her?

* * *

**Finally done with this chapter! I didn't know teachers could assign so many projects at one time... **

**Thank you for being patient! I was working on this thing for two months! xD**

**Next chapter will be up mid to late June, due to the fact that I will have no free time until summer. **

**Chapter 14 will finally supply some answers to most of the unanswered questions!**

**I've also decided that if I can get 40 reviews from this story by the time it ends, I will create a sequel!**

**A virtual cookie to those who've stuck around this long~!**

- Alice Rose


End file.
